The Malfoys
by fate96
Summary: The life of Draco Malfoy and his family after the war.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 **THE LIFE OF DRACO MALFOY**

Never in Draco Malfoy's wildest dream that he will get married and had a family with a muggleborn, a Gryfinndor Princess and also one-third of the Golden Trio, the one and only Hermione Granger. Although now her name had changed to Hermione Malfoy. 

Draco Malfoy who was foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach (Draco shuddered at the memory) and a Death Eater during his teenage years had shocked everyone by changing his side during The Second Wizarding War. He changed his side after he got the task given by The Dark Lord (old habits die hard) to kill Dumbledore. He turned to Dumbledore for help, the was asked to be spy for The Order along with his godfather, Severus Snape (bless his soul)to protect his mother. But his role as a spy came to an end when he heroically (not a trait of Slytherin) saved the Golden Trio and other captives from Malfoy Manor. After he officially became a traitor, Draco joined the Golden Trio to destroy the remaining hocruxes. He agreed to join the trio after persuaded by the trio themselves which were consisted of very excited Hermione (which he discovered had crush on him and vice versa), not-so excited Potty, and very-reluctant-and-completely-disagreed Weasel. A few adventures and a little bit drama, the Light won the war and the Wizarding World had became peaceful once again. 

After the war, Draco and Hermione had returned to Hogwarts to continue their studies and took the NEWTs. Not all students from their year continue their studies included The-Boy-Who-Should-Die-According-To-Draco and his annoying Ginger sidekick since they got offered to be Auror. Draco also got the offer but he refused because he wanted to continue his family business. 

During their studies, Draco and Hermione was appointed as Heads and shared a common room (much to Draco's delight since they had officially became a couple during the war just after the Malfoy Manor accident). Draco also helped Hermione to do some researches about Memory Spell to restore her parents memories which she obliviated to save them from the Death Eaters. They achieved with flying colors for their NEWTs. Hermione was offered a job at the ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures but she delayed her job (one of the special treatment to war heroine) to go to Australia and restored her parents memories. 

After almost half a year travelling around Australia, Mr and Mrs Granger were found at a very peaceful town somewhere in Australia. The reunion was very emotional for the Grangers. Hermione was also scolded by her parents for making such a decision and performed a spell on them (a very amusing scene) but still forgiven. They stayed in Australia for a while to help the Grangers to move to their home in England. Draco had asked William and Helen Granger their blessing to take their daughter as a wife and was given a green light (after the cliche Father Talk). 

A month after the Grangers had settled in England, Draco proposed to Hermione at a very romantic dinner that was prepared by Draco himself. The dinner was held at one of the Malfoy vacation house in Italy (they went to a much needed vacation in Italy for a week). Under the dark sky and stars as a witness, Hermione Granger said _Yes_ to a very pale Draco after seems like forever silence. They kissed, snogged and made love for hours that night. 

They got married in early December at Hogwarts. All friends and close relatives were invited (Hermione's family was under spell so that they only can see the wedding like any other muggle wedding). The officiant for the wedding is Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic. Draco was very nervous that day and from early in the morning something always not right for him (he forgot where he put his tie which later found under Crookshanks). Every male and some female (Potterete nee Weaslette and Pansy) present in the wedding had made fun of him especially his best friends Blaise and Theo (they also his best men) and also his wife-to-be's best friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. But all his nervousness had gone once he saw his soulmate walked down the aisle by her father and followed by Ginny Potter as her maid of honor, and also Potter and Weasley (Hermione's request since they like her brothers). That day all Draco Malfoy can saw was Hermione, he was out of his stupor when he was nudged by Blaise to start his vow. He looked at his bride and started his vow. 

"H-Hermione" Draco started and stuttered a bit. He took a deep breath to relax himself. 

"Hermione Granger, you are a light in my life when I am in the dark. When I lost, you were the one who brought me to the right path. Although I am just a foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach like you said to me during our third years, you still tried to help me and tried to get to know me. Do you that how I am very grateful to you for your determination, stubbornness and kindness? These trait of yours that made me to fall for you. I love you for your beauty, your intelligence, your kindness…and for the way you always know how to make me feel so special. The most of all I love you for being who you are. Every time we are together, I feel that I am not enough for you and there is someone who is better than me for you. But it is very hurt me the thought of you with someone else and you know right how stubborn and possessive I can be, I refused that someone else to be with you. I vow to you...to us that I will always be the man that enough for you. The one who will make you happy, laugh and smile. I will love you forever and ever" Draco finished. 

He once again took a deep breath and tried very hard to not cry in front of everyone. _Malfoy do not cry._ He mentally repeated in his mind. During his vow, Hermione already in tears. She gathered herself to start her vow. 

"Draco Malfoy, you were the biggest prat that I had ever known. You were my childhood tormentor and your tormenting and name calling always get on my nerves. My views of you began to change when I saw the real you; the lonely boy who were desperately trying to keep up the image your father wanted you to be. It started with a crush that I thought will never grown to be more serious like love since I know that my feeling will never reciprocated. But still I can't forget about you; the smile on your face, the looks you make when you concentrate and the relax face when you take a nap. When you saved my friends and me, I know that moment that was not crush but love. Your action gave hope to me and during our stay at the Shell Cottage, you confessed to me that you liked me. During that Dark time, your word gave light to my life. You gave me courage and hope to stay alive till the end. You are like a pillar to me when I'm weak and about to are my savior when I'm in need of help. You are the love of my life and don't ever think that you are not enough for since you are more than enough. I love you so much, Draco Malfoy" She vowed to him. 

The vow made by Hermione had taken him aback. He almost cried. But since he is a Malfoy, he will not cry. Not in front of everyone at least. He looked at the crowded. Ginny, Helen, Narcissa, Molly and other women were already in tears. William, Arthur and Hagrid also got a teary eyes (Potter and Weasley also suspiciously got red eyes and some tears in them). 

After the exchange of the wedding rings and I do's from both the groom and the bride. Kingsley raised his wand and muttered a spell that bind a married couple. There was a glow string around them that tied them. With this they officially married and started a new chapter of their life. 

Back to the present, now at 28-year-old Draco Malfoy had everything a man could asked for. He had a very beautiful wife, 4 daughters, a great job (a CEO at Malfoy Inc. and an Auror as a part time), a modest home (not too small for his taste and not too big for Hermione's) and very large fortune that can last for generations. Of course not to forgot a friends-like-family (not that he will said that out loud). 

His relationship with his father also improved in the last couple of years (he was under house arrest for 1 year). His sentence was lightened after he helped the Light at the Battle of Hogwarts. His mother still beautiful as ever was very radiant woman and wonderful grandmother to her granddaughters. She was known as Nana Cissa by all the grandchildren which included Teddy, the Potters and The Weasleys. Much to Lucius dismay he was called as Papa Luci (in the deep of his heart, Draco knew he liked it). 

Hermione still as beautiful as ever. At 29-year-old, she had promoted as Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She changed department after 2 years at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures because the scarred face Potter and the eating monster Weasley had seriously injured during a mission on catching the remaining Voldemort worshipers. She felt reassured in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement so that she can monitored and helped her best friends with their missions (this was why Draco took the part time job as an Auror). 

After gave birth to 4 girls, Hermione's body had become more curvy and her breasts had became larger since she insisted on breastfeeding her children until they were 3-year-old. Not that Draco opposed it, he even loved it to see his wife nourished his children. 

Speaking of children, Draco and Hermione had 4 children; all girls. Draco had always wanted a boy but since Hermione had decided to stop having a baby after her third pregnancy( second pregnancy was a twin pregnancy), he reluctantly agreed since Hermione the one who did all the work from the pregnancy to the birth. So as a man he got nothing to say in this matter if he still want to sleep in the same bed with his wife. Much to William's and Lucius' dismay since both of them dying to have a grandson but decided to keep quiet about it (after getting a glare from their respective wife and from Hermione herself). 

Their firstborn, Cassiopeia Jean Malfoy also known as Cassie was a very studious 7-year-old. She is a responsible big sister and kind friend just like her mother. She had a light brown hair and grey eyes. She also had started to like Hogwarts: A History and began to read in her past time. She also attended private primary school at muggle London since Hermione like all her children involved and knew her muggle heritage. 

Their 5-year-old fraternal twins, Lyra Narcissa Malfoy and Ara Helen Malfoy were very polar opposites twins. Lyra was a loud child where as Ara was a quiet one. Their appearances also different Lyra had platinum blonde hair and a set of brown eyes where as Ara had brown hair and grey eyes. But when it came to playing trick to other people, they were very identical. They also very close and shared a bond that only twins knew. They attended a kindergarten at Cassie's school which consisted all level of education. 

Their youngest, a 2-year-old who in a few months will turn 3 is a daddy's girl. Aurora Carina Malfoy a child with Hermione's feature but all her coloring was all Draco's. She is very cute and a well-manner toddler. She also very shy to strangers and this made her more adorable. 

The Malfoys, the family who once were feared but now were adored and respected by others. Draco Malfoy loved his family with all his existence and swore to protect them with his life. That showed how important his family to him. The family that he created with Hermione was like a dream came true and he was a luckiest bloke in the world to have it. 

Draco felt someone shook him and pressed her lips to him. 

"Draco, wake up. We gonna be late. We need to get to the Burrow in 2 hours" said a freshly showered Hermione. 

_The Burrow_. That was the last things Draco had thought before he succumbed to his sleep once a again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **THE BURROW**

The Malfoys arrived at the Burrow just a little bit late since Draco had prolonged his beauty sleep for what it seemed like 5 minutes to him which was actually over 1 hour. He finally got up after Hermione hexed him and threatened to turn him into a ferret.

The Burrow already full with people when they arrived. It was so crowded and loud with voices. The adults were talking, arguing and joking with each other. The children were running around the house. It so fortunate that the Burrow had large compound for the children to play and had been expanded for the couple last years to accommodate all the children and grandchildren included the foster one like the Malfoys. The Burrow also became the place for the grandchildren to sleepover and stayed when their parents were working.

It never ceased to amaze Draco that all of these people got to meet and gather like this. If anyone told Draco that this will happen in the future, he will not hesitate to hex that person. But still he glad that these people were in his life.

"Oh, Hello dears" Molly greeted. She wore a very bright smile on her face.

"Come on in. All the adults are in the sitting room."She said as she hugged all the Malfoys.

At first this kind of gesture made Draco uncomfortable. As time past by, he became attached to Mr and Mrs Weasley especially her cooking.

The Malfoy girls began to make their own way to find their friends. Hermione went to the kitchen where all the women were at. Draco began walked to the sitting room and sit next to Charlie Weasley who was the only bachelor in the room but currently dated Astoria Greengrass.

"Hey, Draco" Charlie greeted Draco with a nudged on his shoulder.

"Hey" Draco greeted back.

He looked around the room and spotted Pansy and Ron tried to comfort their 1 and half month son, Arthur Junior or AJ . He also spotted George, Blaise and Harry at the other couch discussed Quidditch that they all will participate later and the corner was Percy,Bill, Arthur and Theo no doubt discussed about work.

"How's your work? Anything interesting?" Draco asked Charlie.

"Well... nothing new. Just we're getting reports by the locals about rare type of dragon was spotted at the rural area of Wizarding Transylvania." Charlie replied seriously.

"So... what's up with Astoria?" Draco asked with a knowing grinned on his face.

Charlie paled at that question. _How the hell did he knew?_ Charlie thought.

At the kitchen.

Hermione helped Molly to prepare the brunch. They usually had brunch and lunch at the Burrow. All the women were having a conversation about babies, clothes, cooking and even men.

"Oh, my back hurt and my ankle all swollen." Ginny complained as she waddled from the bathroom to sit at the chair in the kitchen. She currently 7 months pregnant. The pregnancy was a surprised since both Harry and Ginny mutually decided to stop having more children after Lily Luna who was the same age as Aurora.

"You will forget all the pain once the baby is in your arms" said Luna while she rocking her son, Tyson who only just one month old. Luna got married to Theo a year after Hermione and Draco's wedding. They had 4 children and all boys which were 6-year-old twins Lorcan and Lysander, 5-year-old Tyler and baby Tyson.

"Yeah, it's only 2 months away so relaxed. Will ya?" Angelina joined the conversation. Angelina was married to George and they were parents to Fred Weasley II, a 6-year-old boy and a 2-year-old Roxanne. Angelina also expecting another child this June, a boy.

"I know but that 2 months will be the longest 2 months ever and this pregnancy begin to take its toll on me" grumbled Ginny.

"So... Hermione. Do we expect another Malfoy this year?" asked 3 months pregnant Daphne but still not showing. Daphne already had 2 children with her husband Blaise. They were Blake and Daisy Zabini which were 7 and 3 year old this year.

"No, definitely no" said Hermione confidently.

"We had decided to stop having anymore children. 4 is more than enough for me. Although Draco, Lucius and even my father want to have a boy in the family, I just want to focus on my work and the girls" said a very determined Hermione.

"You decide to stop having kids, doesn't mean you will not have another one especially the surprise one just like this one" said Ginny who was rubbing her protruding belly to soothe her active baby.

"But I definitely will stop after I give birth this baby. If Harry want another one, he will carry the next one on his own" Ginny muttered.

"I have 7 children and you complained already. Woman these day. Audrey can you be a dear to call all the men to come outside since the brunch will start in a few minutes?" Molly grumbled and called to Audrey, Percy's wife and mother to 9-year-old Lucy and 8-month-old Molly.

After the brunch, the long awaiting Quidditch match. They were divided into 2 teams and randomly picked into the team by a piece of paper contained team number.

In team 1 were Harry, Blaise, Arthur, Percy and Bill. The other team were Draco, Theo, Ron, Charlie and Bill.

All the women and children watched the game at a safe distance but have a clear view to watch. They still put a protecting spell around them as a precaution.

"How I wish I could join them" said Ginny and Angelina at the same time. Both of them were a professional Quidditch player but Ginny stop after Lily was born. She were a former Holyhead Harpies player and Angelina still a Montrose Magpies player but temporarily on leave due to her pregnancy.

Hermione on the other hand busy attended a very fussy Aurora or Rory. She became a bit fussy since she missed her nap. All the children her age already took a nap and some still napping. Hermione draped a nursing blanket over her shoulder and unbuttoned her shirt to nurse Rory. After a few minutes nursing, Rory began lulled to sleep. Hermione placed Rory beside Lily and watched the match.

The match was intense since both seekers were not giving up. They flew around looking for the golden snitch. Team 1 was a few points above the Team 2. Draco dodged the bludger in front of him. He looked around for the snitch and saw the sparkle things a few meter in front of him. He quickly flew towards it. Harry saw this and quickly followed Draco. They chased that bloody thing with a full speed. They were neck and neck but with a bit jump from Draco, he caught the snitch. He fell and hurt his leg but it was damned worth it to defeat Harry Potter. His team won.

Hermione was shocked and started to panic to see Draco fell from his broom. She ran to him and hugged him.

Draco was shocked by Hermione before he could say anything. He was slapped.

"What are you thinking?,Malfoy?" cried Hermione.

Draco was so shocked and looked at his wife who was already crying. He felt guilty. Everyone watched them. The children stopped playing to watch the scene in front of them.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Mione to make you worry but can you heal my leg? Please?" Draco said with a grinned on his face.

Hermione watched his husband and a smile appeared on her face. She muttered a spell and Draco's leg healed completely. Cassie, Lyra and Ara ran towards the and hugged Draco.

"Daddy" they shouted before they launched themselves on their father.

The day went completely fine after that, just a normal banter and a very arrogant Draco Malfoy who defeated Harry Potter.

The Malfoys went home after dinner at the Burrow. Aurora had fell asleep on Draco's arms. He put her sleeping daughter in her room. He tucked in and kissed her forehead before went to her eldest daughter room.

"Goodnight Cassie. Have a sweet dream, Sweetheart" he repeated his action with Rory to Cassie. He went to the twins' room for a while and saw that they already asleep since Hermione had tucked them into the bed earlier.

He went to his room and saw that Hermione already in bed in her nightgown. She was reading a spell book and she still not aware of his presence. A mischief grin appeared on Draco's lips. He tackled his wife to bed and this made her screamed and smacked his head in the process.

"Bloody hell, woman. Can you stop hitting me for at least a day?" Draco told Hermione while rubbing a sore spot on his head.

"You the one who attacked me, Prat" Hermione crossed her arms.

A mischief grin appeared again when he saw his wife under him with a frown on her face. That face always made him turn on. While on top of her Draco planted a kiss on her lips. The kiss turn into a passionate kiss and slowly their hands all over each other body. Their clothes slowly disappeared. Draco mutter _Muffliato_ quietly since they can be loud during their lovemaking. He didn't want to traumatized their children.

After the heated lovemaking, they tried to catch their breathe. Hermione laid on Draco's bare chest with a smile on her face.

"I love you" she muttered before she fell asleep.

"I love you too" Draco replied and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Without they knowing that night, their family will change forever. But it is a beautiful change. A very beautiful change.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **ANOTHER BABY**

Its only one hour before lunch Hermione already felt tired. Its not like today's work more intense than usual. She only needed to read a few reports on the cases and signed a few documents. That's all she did today. But it felt like she chased criminals like the Aurors. She just needed to attend a meeting after lunch then she can picked Rory at the manor before went home.

"Hello, Darling" Hermione cheerfully greeted her baby girl as she stepped away from the fireplace at Malfoy Manor.

"Mommy" Aurora ran towards Hermione and gave her a big kiss once she was picked up by her mother.

Hermione returned the kiss by kissing all over her face. This made the toddler giggled loudly.

"Oh, Hermione. Why so early today? Is everything fine?" Narcissa asked concernedly to her daughter-in-law. She looked so worried.

"Oh,nothing's wrong. I finished all my works a little bit early today. That's all. Nothing is to worry about. But thank you for your concern" Hermione quickly explained.

"Is that so. You look so tired and paled. Do you want to rest a bit before going home? I can look for Rory for a moment" asked Narcissa.

Its true that she felt so tired and paled for a few days ago. She just only tired which she assumed from all her last project at work. But everything perfectly fine.

"No. Thank you for your offer. That's really kind of you. I need to go home and do some reviews for tomorrow work. Thank you once again. I see you tomorrow. Goodbye" Hermione refused Nacissa's offer politely. She hugged Narcissa before flooed home.

Narcissa smiled knowingly at Hermione until the woman with her child gone from the view. She still couldn't stopped herself from smiling. She saw the glow from Hermione. The glow of a mother.

"What are you doing smiling like a mad woman?" A voice of Lucius was heard as he entered the room.

"Nothing. It's just been a long day" Narcissa walked away from the room to attend her garden.

"Women" Lucius muttered under his breathe.

"I heard that" said Narcissa loudly.

At Hermione's home, Hermione became more tired as the times past by. She also felt nauseous. She rested in her room with Rory. Hermione was cuddling and reading with Aurora. They were reading one of her fairy tale books.

"Mummy, I want nummies!" Aurora exclaimed and began to lift Hermione's shirt.

"Calm down, Honey. Let Mummy do it so settle down, okay?" Hermione told the toddler firmly.

Aurora listened obediently and settled down on the bed. Hermione took her shirt and bra off so she completely bared to the waist. When she touched her breasts, she felt very tender and a bit painful to touch. _Maybe I'm pregnant_. She thought and quickly shook herself from the thought since she had been very careful every time she had sex with Draco.

"Mummy" Aurora called her mother impatiently.

"I'm sorry, Honey" Hermione apologized.

Hermione laid on her side and faced Aurora. Aurora scooted over to her and started suckled on her breast. It was so painful that she wanted to scream and cry. But for her child's sake she remained calmed.

Not too long after that, Aurora finished nursed and continued to play with her dolls. Hermione laid on the bed and started thinking about her condition. Its been a long time since she had these symptoms; tender breasts and fatigue. Hermione was a rational woman since she was a young girl so she decided to perform a spell. A spell that detected pregnancy. She took her wand on the nightstand and walked towards the bathroom.

"Honey, Mommy needs to use the bathroom for a moment. You stay and play with your dolls on the bed, okay?" she told the tot.

"Okay, Mommy" Aurora flashed a smile to her mother and nodded.

With that Hermione entered the bathroom and sit on the toilet lid. She took a deep breathe and exhaled slowly to calm herself. She pointed her wand to her stomach.

" _Graviditate deprehensio"_ she muttered a spell. A blue light appeared on her stomach.

"Its positive. I'm pregnant" she quietly said to no one. She palmed her still flat belly and still couldn't believed that there was a tiny existence inside her.

A tear fell from her eyes. It was not a sad tears but a happy one. She going to be a mother once again and she felt very happy. Although the pregnancy was not planned, she will kept this baby. _Draco will be very excited._ She thought happily.

All the of her fatigue had gone once she knew the sources of her condition. She walked out of her room and settled herself on the bed. She played with Rory hair and humming randomly. She was very happy. She closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The dinner that was a bit extravagant. She still smiling happily. She even let the girls ate extra desserts after dinner. Draco became confused with his wife. They were cleaning the kitchen when Draco voiced his confusion.

"Why are you in such a good mood,love? Anything good happened at work?" Draco dried his hands when he asked her.

"Something good happen to me today but not at work" Hermione answered Draco.

Hermione was keeping the leftover in the fridge when Draco came behind her and slid his hands around her waist. He was back hugging her. Hermione leaned her back to him and turned around to face him properly. She had been prepared to tell him the news and she was ready to do so. She looked into his steely grey eyes.

"I'm pregnant" she said straight to the point.

Draco was so speechless that he was gaping like a fish. He mouth slightly open. He wanted to say something but words not came out of his mouth. Suddenly his vision was clouded with tears.

Hermione had became worried when he didn't said anything. But her worries dissipated when she saw his eyes. She saw happiness in them.

Draco kissed her on the mouth and hugged her tightly. He let her go to look her in the eyes. He was going to be a father again.

"I love you so much, Granger" He declared.

"And I love you too" She responded.

"We're going to have a boy" Draco said while hugging Hermione once again.

"No, Draco. Not yet. It still early to know the sex" Hermione said seriously but with a amused tone in it.

"I very sure that we're having a boy this time" Draco said confidently.

"Whatever you say, Malfoy. As long as the baby is healthy. That's good enough for me" Hermione said and before Draco protested, she pressed her lips to him to shut him up.


End file.
